The Proposal
by K.CWrites
Summary: After a crappy day, Alec and Magnus surprise each other. Fluff.


"Wow, Magnus. That's great! It's so romantic too, and original, you know!" Clary talked excitingly into the phone. Magnus had called her right after he told Izzy. "I know! I just wanted it to be really special you know? But I need your help." Magnus said, overjoyed. With Clary and Isabelle's help Alexander Lightwood was in for one of the best nights of his life.

Alec was having one of those days, where you just wished you stayed in the safe confines of your bed. This was a rare event especially for Alec who rose every day at 6 am. He almost always wanted to start the day. But the day had started with bad coffee and had only gotten worse. He rose early like always, and did his daily training in the training room. And although he worked as hard as usual, the sweat and exercise didn't seem to wake him up. Once he had cleaned up he went to Taki's for some coffee. Taki's usually contained a rotating group of people who would acknowledge his presence briefly and then proceed to go back to their raw meat or blood smoothie. What Taki's never contained was absurdly good looking men. _Well, expect for Magnus _Alec thought and blushed. He infuriated himself; he was trying to stop blushing so much. There was the occasional good looking female waitress, not that Alec was interested in any of that. But today, as he nodded at a couple of vamps and a regular pixie or two, there was a man sitting on his bar stool. Now, Alec knew it was childish to have his own bar stool but it was his. It felt like his; when he came for coffee almost every morning no one sat there and at nights even his friends knew it was his stool. Now this stranger was invading it.

If he was Jace, he would walk right up to the man and tell him to move. If he were Isabelle, she'd try to charm the pants off of him. But he was neither Jace nor Isabelle so he sat down 6 stools away from this stranger, trying to find a discreet way of telling him he was sitting in Alec's seat. He stole a glance over to this stranger and Alec was surprised. There were very few good looking men in Taki's expect for Magnus and Jace would argue that he fit into that category as well. This stranger had thick, brown hair and bright blue eyes that seemed strangely fitting to let yourself gaze into them. He had a strong jaw line, high cheek bones and quite a fit body. Of course, Magnus was his one and only, but Alec was allowed to notice other men's attractiveness, right? He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped shirt and black slacks. Alec definitely couldn't ask the gorgeous man to move now!

And what was worse, he felt the stranger steal glances at him. He felt his eyes roam every inch of his body. It wasn't like Alec hadn't been checked out before; lots of girls had stared after him lustfully. Or so he was told, he never seemed to notice. But it was a new kind of strange to be looked over by a guy. Magnus had outright said that he thought Alec was hot. But this guy was almost eye humping him. It was a little intrusive and Alec felt awkward. Was he supposed to acknowledge it? _Thank you for checking out my body, I'm glad staring at my toned muscles was a source of amusement for you today. _Alec thought. After 5 painful, awkward minutes of more eye humping the man stood up and appeared to be walking towards him. Alec couldn't take it, he had to say something. "Look I'm glad you think I'm nice enough to look at but I have a boyfriend." Alec blurted out to the Greek God of a stranger. A stranger look appeared over the man's face and then a look of realization. "I'm sorry for the confusion but I was staring at the women behind you. I… I think I went to high school with her. Have a..." He said, distantly already walking up to the girl before he even finished his explanation. Alec's face burned and he knew he was probably the color of a ripe tomato.

Alec knew he just should have stayed in his damn bed.

The day went from bad to worse. He missed his train twice, he couldn't focused during training, a demon nearly cut his arm off and when he was finally walking towards Magnus's place, it started pouring. Alec had had it. "Gahhhhhhhh!" He screamed at the sky. This was the worst day ever. Worse, some women ran by him so fast it was only a blur of handbags and hair. Okay, now it's the worse day ever.

He trudged up the stairs, soaked from head to toe. His clothes clung to his body and his hair dripped. He opened the door with his key and looked around. The apartment had soft, warm glow by the surrounding candles. He took a couple, tentative steps into the apartment. "Magnus? Hello?" Alec called, into the semi dark apartment. He saw the tiny little fireflies lined up, coming closer. No, not fireflies, candles. Yes, candles on top of a massive cake. Magnus appeared holding it, dressed in usual Magnus attire. He was particularly sparkly today, and with the candles in the room he looked like some sort of sparkly god. He was perfect.

"Happy Birthday, love." Magnus said, softly. "Make a wish."

Alec knew this was his opportunity. He knew he was ready, and he knew he was loved. "I wish…" Alec started, and kneeled. "You would marry me." And opened a box that had a single silver wedding band encrusted with tiny diamonds.

"Diamonds…" Magnus breathed.

"So you can always be sparkly. Magnus I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Alec asked, quietly.

"Of course, you idiot." Magnus smirked. And put the cake down, and pulled Alec in for a kiss.


End file.
